Draco, A Slytherin, and Hermione, A Gryffindor
by DarDar22
Summary: Draco and Hermione met in the library, became friends, and now are falling in love. Draco's called by his father to get his dark mark. COMPLETE with SEQUEL
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everyone! Well, here's my new fan-fic (Kind of gave up on my last one) Hope you like it, because I've spent a lot of time on it! Have fun reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Recognize any of these characters? I don't own them!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I just don't see us going anywhere, Hermione." He paused, as if looking for the right words. "Things just aren't working out." He said finishing, showing no emotion at all as he let her hand fall.  
  
She'd heard those words before. Viktor had said that to her at the end of the last summer. She hadn't loved him; she knew that in her heart. It still hurt though. After a little while, she dated a few guys. Unfortunately, none came up to her expectations. Things never worked out for her. Nothing would have changed her mind. At least, that's what she thought, until Harry told her he had feelings for her. Hermione had been extremely surprised, but after she had thought about it, she decided it just might be worth her time. She spent more time with him, and realized she DID like him. Harry had been so different from other boys. His terrible past made him a sympathetic and understanding boyfriend. She couldn't deny that. After a few months, though, she had found his eyes roaming to a very pretty Lavender Brown, and she knew he didn't love her anymore. Maybe he never had.  
  
He left her then, after that horrible sentence. Her relationship with the "Boy Who Lived" was now at a close. Hermione seemed in a slight shock, as her movements became automatic. She slowly walked to her dorm- room without thinking and sat on the side of her bed, her mouth slightly open. She wouldn't let herself cry.  
  
"I knew he liked her, why am I so shocked?" she felt the answer in her stomach, and silently a tear rolled down her cheek. She told herself that it was mostly because she and Harry would probably have trouble being friends again. Which might have been true.  
  
That night seemed like it lasted forever, when she finally fell asleep. Her dreams were troubling as she imagined herself in Harry's comforting arms. He had been smiling at her, and as they were about to kiss, a shadow crossed over his emerald eyes and his arms dropped from her sides. She had begged. (Yes, Hermione had begged him to stay.) But Harry had merely shaken his head silently, saying no.  
  
She had woken up many times that night, sweating. And when the morning came, she wasn't any better. She groaned as the sun shone through the window shades, and rolled over the other way, only to be facing Lavender's bed.  
  
"Ugh, great thing to see when you first wake up." Hermione sighed to herself, slowly sitting up. On her bedside table was a picture of Harry and herself. She made a sound of disgust deep in her throat, and shoved the picture under her bed.  
  
She groggily got dressed that morning. Usually she loved mornings, not this one though. Basically she felt like crap. "Only one place to go to make me feel better." She paused, thinking to herself. "And to get my mind off of HIM, at that." She hurried to the library.  
  
Hermione, known widely as the "bookworm" of Hogwarts, still hadn't been to her favorite spot this early. Usually she would still be asleep or eating breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She walked down the hall, nodding to the familiar paintings, then making a conversation with a new painting, which had just been placed there. After a couple on minutes she made it to the library, and opened the door.  
  
At this time, Draco Malfoy had been reading a letter from his father. He had always come to the library this early. Mainly because no one else followed, and he could finally be alone. The end of the letter severely caught his attention. Draco was supposed to get his mark soon. He knew he wasn't ready. He didn't even know if he wanted to have it at all. Draco chuckled bitterly to himself. If only his father knew what he was thinking about Voldermort, and the whole dark thing all together.  
  
"Malfoy?" a surprised voice interrupted his thoughts. He quickly looked up.  
  
"Great. The mudblood." He thought silently. "Granger," he said outloud. "What a nice surprise." He smirked.  
  
"Um." She stuttered. "What're you doing here? Especially this early."  
  
"You know Granger, you're not the only one that reads around here." Draco said, glaring at the "humph" that escaped Hermione's lips.  
  
Her eyes were bloodshot, he noticed as she sat at the other end of the table. And her hair is bushier than usual.  
  
"Oh well, who cares about some damn mudblood." Draco thought to himself as he went back to reading his letter.  
  
So, Voldermort was coming soon. His thoughts were getting distracted though. A non-stop tapping was coming from the other end of the table. Granger's studying habits were annoying the heck out of him.  
  
At the moment, she was tapping her quill against her teeth, and she kept sighing.  
  
"Bloody hell." He thought, slamming his hand on the table, sighing himself. She jumped, and his cold gray eyes met her warm brown ones.  
  
"Uh." She looked around, as if he was staring intently at something behind her. "What?"  
  
He rose his eyebrows. "You're tapping your quill against." He paused. "Well, against everything. And for some strange reason it's annoying me."  
  
Pink flourished on Hermione's cheeks. "Sorry Malfoy."  
  
She set her quill down, and began tapping her fingers on the table instead. Malfoy groaned and shook his head. "Mudbloods."  
  
Hermione began thinking about Harry again and slowly a tear came again. She missed him so much. With her thoughts racing, she didn't notice Draco stand up and walk over to her. Suddenly she felt a hand over hers.  
  
"Will you stop?" Draco asked, annoyed once again. Hermione looked up and he noticed her eyes were filling with tears. His features softened without meaning to, but immediately after the short moment of weakness, his smirk came back to it's normal spot. Still unsure, though, he sat down next to her anyway.  
  
"What's wrong, Granger?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." Her voice was muffled from being pressed against her arm.  
  
"Sure I would. And anyway, what harm could it do?" he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"A lot." She said without hesitation. His eyes were no longer cold though. They almost seemed. comforting. Strange for a Slytherin.  
  
"Oh okay," Hermione said doubtfully, and launched into her story of Harry.  
  
Draco broke in during it with an amused expression. "You went out with Potty?" he couldn't help the laugh that escaped.  
  
"Yes." She blushed again. "Harry's not like other boys." She finished softly, smiling a little.  
  
"I know the mudblood has brains, but not in love. First Krum then Harry. Good lord." Draco thought to himself, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah I know I'm dumb." Hermione said noticing him shaking his head.  
  
The door of the library suddenly flew open, interrupting the unusual session, and Ron walked in.  
  
"Hermione!" he said, not trying to hush his voice, since the librarian was not yet in there. "What're you doing? I've been looking all over for you! C'mon, let's go eat breakfast." He looked at Draco with distaste, then down at how close their hands were.  
  
"Ugh. Okay Ron. Hold on." Hermione said sighing.  
  
"Thanks a lot Malfoy." She directed her attention to Draco. "I'm glad I talked to you. See-you later." She finished, smiling. Then gathering her things, she went off to breakfast with Ron.  
  
"Girls." Draco muttered.  
  
Hermione was walking along the corridors, humming, and Ron was staring at her questionably. Obviously, he expected Hermione to be heartbroken over the incident between her and Harry.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said. "Will you quit staring at me like I'm about to blow up? I'm fine!" she laughed softly. "It was right for Harry to break-up with me. We aren't right for eachother, at all."  
  
"I'm staring at you." Ron started, frustrated. "Because you were actually TALKING to Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin, Herm. What were you thinking? He'll probably tell the whole Slytherin House about what you were saying." He paused. "What WERE you saying?" He asked as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh Ron." Hermione sighed. "Mind your own business."  
  
The next few days had been much like the first. Hermione went to the library almost everyday, to see Draco. During class, and in front of other Gryffindors, he had the same cold, penetrating gray eyes. But when he was alone with Hermione, things changed.  
  
Hermione felt herself slipping into the same stage she had with Harry. Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, actually LIKED Draco Malfoy. And at that, Hermione believed he felt the same about her.  
  
  
  
Well that's the first chapter! I know it's kinda slow. Still trying to figure out how to have Draco and Hermione fall in. Hmm I don't think I'm gonna tell you about what's later on. Atleast not yet. =) The second chapter'll definitely be out soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I actually got -dramatic pause- THREE reviews! -faints- I think my story sucks. Thanks ya'll!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The wind was blowing hard as the stands filled with people, anticipating the game that was about to begin. Hermione walked close next to Ron, and they chattered about various things. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin, and Hermione was feeling nervous. She felt like cheering for Draco all out. Of course, she would avoid even calling Harry's name.  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since Hermione's and Draco's first meeting, and everyday the same thing was done. They would meet in the library to study, and end up talking about useless junk. Hermione didn't mind, it gave her the chance to get to know the mysterious Draco Malfoy better.  
  
She knew the sensation she felt for him well, the stomach flips, her face turning red every single time she saw him, the heart skipping one beat too many when he smiled or laughed (Don't see that much do we?) They were the beginning signs of a girl with a crush. In her dreams now, when Harry left her, Draco was there to hold her.  
  
Hermione sighed and pretended to be listening to Ron's words. They seemed so-ordinary, compared to what she and Draco talked about. At the moment he was blabbing about the Chudley Cannons color, and how "It was just didn't fit their style."  
  
Finally they made it up the stands and sat next to Hagrid, Hogwart's Care of Magical Creatures professor.  
  
"'Ello there!" Hagrid boomed, "How are ye doin' now 'er days? Hope 'Arry's ready to play. Word's been a'spreadin' that that Malfoy ain't taking it from nobody."  
  
Hermione chuckled. She had been thinking exactly the same thing. After she'd shown how badly Harry hurt her-Well who knew what Draco could accomplish. During her thoughts she didn't even notice the start of the game.  
  
It began out slow and easy. Goals going back in forth, with Slytherin at a small lead. Hermione had to contain herself from whooping and hollering for Draco. She saw him glance up a few times toward her direction, and even if it sounds corny, Hermione couldn't help but feel warm inside. She saw his silver hair zipping across the field. She'd lost all track of Harry, and frankly, she didn't care. Her mind was on Draco, and him alone. All of a sudden she saw a look of pure concentration take over his expression. She turned her binoculars to high speed as she followed his movements. "He saw the snitch! He must see it somewhere!" Hermione hoped desperately for him to get it first. Suddenly a loud cheer of noise from her side of the stands made her look to the other end. Harry was there, zooming toward the snitch at full speed.  
  
"C'mon Draco!" Hermione yelled out, much to the surprise of Ron and Hagrid.  
  
"They're going to run into eachother," Hermione thought frantically.  
  
But no, Hermione was wrong, Harry made a large dive, and grabbed the snitch, a split-second before Draco could get it. Hermione groaned. She looked closely at Draco's face, praying he wasn't too disappointed. He smirked, and his eyes lost some of the glint, but he seemed okay.  
  
Ron was blabbering about the "magnificent dive", and the strange cheering coming from Hermione, the whole walk back up to the castle.  
  
Gryffindor was celebrating like crazy. The 5th year in a row, that they beat Slytherin. Hermione didn't join much in the fun. She was much too excited for different reasons. She had stolen a moment with Draco at dinner, and they decided to meet in the Library later that night.  
  
Hermione put on her cloak, and softly padded through the halls towards the library. She hadn't had any trouble getting out of the common room, though; it didn't seem like anyone noticed her leave at all.  
  
Draco was walking quickly. A very persistent Pansy Parkinson had delayed him. After breaking away from her bantering, his thoughts moved to a certain Hermione Granger, who was most certainly waiting for him in the library at this moment. Even if Draco didn't let on, Hermione was affecting him ten times as badly as Pansy ever could. He hated letting himself falling into such a vulnerable position. Normally he'd blow her off, if she were half the girl she was.  
  
Draco made it to the library and looked through the window. Hermione was sitting there, leaning back in her chair.  
  
Slowly he walked inside and she looked up, smiling.  
  
"Hey! I'm really sorry about the game. It was a tough loss. You had the snitch right in your hand." Her voice trailed off.  
  
He made a face. "Yeah I know." Draco sat down at the table as she stood up and ran her fingers along the books.  
  
"Might as well see what books I'll need for tomorrow." She said softly taking down a book. "Aren't you excited about the Defense Against the Dark Art's project? It's going to be so easy."  
  
"Oh god." Draco muttered, smirking. The real Professor Moody had come to Hogwarts to teach DADA and everyone knew Draco wasn't too excited about it. Even if it wasn't the real Professor in their 4th year, Draco still didn't like that eye.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Yeah, the whole ferret look wasn't exactly the right thing for you."  
  
She was already running through the shelves as Draco jumped up and quickly began his chase.  
  
"Take that back Granger." Draco whispered, loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Take what back?" She asked innocently, dodging a chair.  
  
"You know exactly what!" Draco said in mock anger.  
  
Hermione looked quickly behind her. It was a bad mistake, and she was not a Quidditch player, so she did not have the quick reflexes to dodge the next chair that crossed her path.  
  
"Uumph!" Hermione fell and rolled over on her back, only to find Draco right on top of her the next instant.  
  
Hermione's breaths were coming in short gasps as Draco's eyes searched hers.  
  
"Just like in the movies," the thought flashed across Hermione's mind.  
  
Their lips were a mere inch apart and Hermione could faintly feel his breath of hers.  
  
"Hermione." Draco whispered and leaned in even closer, when the slam of the library door knocked them both out of the moment. Draco quickly got off of her as Pansy's all-too-annoying voice rang out in the silent library.  
  
"Drakey-poo?" Pansy said, not trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Hermione, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Draco said softly, while Hermione nodded, dazed.  
  
"Yes Pansy?" Draco's comforting voice faded off as he left the room, Pansy by his side.  
  
Was it her imagination? Or did he almost kiss her. Hermione blushed a deep red. She had wanted that kiss.  
  
  
  
Draco slammed his dorm-room door, cutting off Pansy's words. Why did she have to walk in? Right when he was about to kiss her. He'd been waiting to do that forever. And Pansy ruined it!  
  
Draco sat on the side of his bed, his head in his hands. That was the perfect chance to prove to himself that this was no other crush. That it was different.  
  
A knocking at the window brought him reluctantly out of his reverie. His eagle-like owl was at the window, with a letter in its beak. He opened his window, and the owl flew in, nipped his collar, and then headed back out, leaving the letter behind.  
  
It was from his father.  
  
"Hell, this is going to tell me when I'm getting the mark." Draco thought silently, wishing he could throw it away, then blame it on his owl.  
  
Slowly, Draco opened it  
  
Son,  
  
Our Lord is rising steadily, and needing more Death-eaters at his side. He's expecting you to be there, and so I am. It will be at our Mansion next week. Become one of us, and let us unleash the power of darkness over all muggles, and the muggle-lovers.  
  
Sincerely, Your Father.  
  
Draco sighed. There was only of thing to do now, and he wasn't sure if he was brave enough. Telling Dumbledore could make everything better. But what if things went wrong, and Voldermort survived, then set his sights on killing him? Draco set the letter inside of his bedside table and lay down without even changing.  
  
"If only there was some way to tell Hermione, without her getting disappointed." Draco ran different schemes through his mind. The longer he thought, the harder it became to come up with useful tactics. Finally, Draco fell asleep, with Hermione on his mind.  
  
  
  
Hmm. Well, that's the second chapter. Hope I get more reviews! WoOhoO! It'll keep me pumped up! Thanks! 


	3. Chater 3

This was just a kind of "add-on" chapter, so we could get a little farther with Draco and Hermione's love life.  
  
Hermione looked around. "We should not be meeting here." She thought to herself.  
  
She was sitting on a crate inside the Astronomy tower. "It's chilly up here." Other thoughts, that had nothing to do with why she was here were popping into her head. "I'm going to kill Draco." Now THAT had something to do with him. She chuckled softly and looked around. It was pretty lonely up here alone. Just you and the stars.  
  
She got off the crate, and walked over to a telescope, which must have been left out after one of the classes. She looked up at the stars. There was the Little Dipper. And the Big Dipper too! She was lost in her thoughts, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.  
  
"Good lord. I thought you were a teacher at first." Hermione said, out of breath. Then she smiled. "Glad you made it."  
  
He smirked. "It was hard enough. That Pansy's impossible to get through. I had to make 20 excuses before I put a silencing spell on her, and just walked out." Draco sighed. "I'm lucky she didn't follow."  
  
Draco joined Hermione, who had already sat back down on her crate.  
  
"Anyway." Draco reached him hand out to her, entangling their fingers. "I wanted to tell you something."  
  
Hermione looked down at their hands, then blushed. "Okay."  
  
"Well," he started, "over the last few weeks, all I've been thinking about is you. That first time in the library. How devastated you were over that damn Potter." Draco smirked, as Hermione coughed.  
  
Draco smiled softly and started again. "And, I just want you to know that I like you. I like you a lot. And I know you probably don't feel the same way because, hey, I'm in Slytherin. It does kind of make things hard." He was just blabbering now.  
  
Hermione laughed and put a finger over his mouth. His eyes searched hers again, and nothing was going to interrupt them now. As if in slow motion, Hermione leaned in, turned her head slighting sideways, and their lips met.  
  
"His lips are soft." Hermione thought, putting her arms around him.  
  
Un-surely, Draco slowly started slipping his tongue in, tracing along her upper-lip. His hands circled her waist and he pulled her closer. Hermione invited him in, and she went searching for his. The kiss was becoming long, and finally Hermione broke off for a breath, only to find his lips right back where they were they had started.  
  
A moan escaped Hermione's lips, and she softly pulled them away. "Draco." she was searching for words. "That was amazing." Her eyes were dancing, and Draco had a goofy grin on his face.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Yeah I know." his voice was muffled, as Hermione's lips found his.  
  
"Mmm." Hermione had a look of complete content as her head found the right spot on his chest.  
  
They sat that way, looking at the stars, then as they disappeared, they watched as the first pink rays of sunlight filled the sky.  
  
  
  
Slowly, they walked back to their dorms. In front of Gryffindor's portrait, Draco gave Hermione one last kiss. After a few seconds, he went back to his room, and Hermione quickly ran through the portrait hole, up the stairs, and into her dorm- room. She fell onto her bed and closed the drapes, putting a silencing spell on them. She took a big breath, and screamed.  
  
"Oh yes!" she rolled around on her bed, giddy with happiness. "Oh my god, am I in love or what?"  
  
Hermione touched her lips, still able to taste him. She smelled her uniform. It smelled exactly like him. She sighed softly and lay back on her bed.  
  
She smiled. Draco was some one she could live with for the rest of her life.  
  
  
  
Draco hurried along the dungeon corridors to his room. He said the password, then walked in. He kissed her. And boy, was she a surprisingly good kisser. He sat on the side of his bed, then fell back on the covers. He looked up at the ceiling, then envisioned Hermione's face. He missed her already. He just might be ready to begin a serious relationship. He knew deep down he was in love. But did she feel that deeply? Draco sure hoped so.  
  
Tiredly, he took off his cloak. Soon he would be awake again, and he'd have to deal with the next problem on his list, getting help from Dumbledore, and telling Hermione about him being scheduled for getting his dark mark. How would he though?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, yeah I know. It's a really short chapter. Draco and Hermione needed a little boost. I've already written the next chapter and things will be getting more serious. Also sad. =\ Well, please review some more! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe thanks Kel. I was just kidding about the 3 reviews. I just posted my story, and I was happy to be getting ANY! Well, to the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco rolled over on his stomach, then on his side, then back onto his back. Frustrated, he sighed. It was final, Draco couldn't sleep, and it was annoying him like crazy. He sat up in his bed and turned on a lamp, forgetting that the bulb was busted. Draco cursed to himself as he located his wand, and fixed his lamp.  
  
He then looked around, trying to find a quill and parchment. He had been thinking it through his mind. He couldn't face Hermione with his problems, he would send her a note, and just maybe she would understand things better than with him stuttering. He looked inside his table-drawer, and pulled out the supplies he needed. Draco thought hard, but could think of anyway to start his letter. HE huffed and leaned back against his pillow.  
  
"Dear Hermione." he started writing carefully, making many mistakes, and redoing words that just didn't sound right. He sat up for an hour and a half, and had made little progress. His eyes were drooping, and he couldn't help feeling like he needed to sleep. But Hermione was more important. So he pushed through his distress, and came up with a final copy.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I miss you a lot. I only wish I had the guts to say this to you in person. My father is a deatheater, and unfortunately he has beckoned me to our mansion for a ceremony tomorrow night. Voldermort is steadily rising, as my father informs me, and they expect me to get my dark mark. I have resolutely decided to talk to Professor Dumbledore about my situation, and hopefully he will be able to help. I want you to talk to me, if you don't find this revolting, but I cannot help what my father has done. I can't help that he has ruined his life, and has already begun ruining mine. But I DO know that I have control over my own affairs, and for the first time I'm going to make my own decisions. Please, please, understand this, Hermione. I'll talk to you soon, I hope.  
  
Yours truly, Draco  
  
Draco folded his letter and put it in his pocket. He'd have to send the letter now, he decided. So, he started out, cautiously making his way up to the owlery. As Draco opened the door, his owl instantly flew onto his shoulder, expectantly holding out his foot.  
  
"Aha, here you go Hermes." Draco said softly, tying the letter to his foot. "Make sure she gets it tomorrow."  
  
Hermes eyed him defiantly, as if Draco was saying he couldn't accomplish his task.  
  
Draco hurried back to his room, and fell onto his bed. He pulled the covers closely against him, shivering. He was already cold with worry inside; it didn't help that the dungeons were also freezing at night.  
  
  
  
Sunlight was straying into her eyes, as a knocking at her window-awakened Hermione. Surprised, she quickly got up and pulled it opened. A majestic owl fluttered in and held out his leg, which seemingly, had a letter tied to it.  
  
"I've never seen you before." Hermione said softly, untying the letter. The owl nipped her finger and flew out. Hermione closed the window, then plopped down on her bed.  
  
Her curiosity plucked, Hermione quickly opened the letter. As she read, her eyes widened with shock. A certain flash in her eyes showed a little bit of anger. She re-read it over and over, making sure she hadn't missed anything.  
  
"Why hasn't he told me?" she asked herself, pausing suddenly. "Then again, I probably wouldn't tell anyone about that if I were him. But still, it's me."  
  
Hermione felt distressed. She needed to talk to him desperately. What if he was talking to Dumbledore already? She jumped up, and without bothering to get dressed, sprinted towards the headmaster's office. The two gargoyles seemed as if they were staring straight through her.  
  
"Erm." Hermione's voice trailed off. "Lemon Drops?"  
  
There was no movement from the creatures.  
  
Hermione's timid voice rang out again. "Coconut Creams? Butter Nips?"  
  
A voice behind her spoke. "Chocolate frogs." It said softly, and the gargoyles jumped aside.  
  
Hermione looked behind her coming face to face with Professor Dumbledore's silver beard.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" She yelled. Jumping back a little. "You, er, scared me."  
  
He smiled. "Well hello to you too Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said his eyes glinting. "I'm guessing you have something you'd like to talk about?" He asked, guiding her into his office.  
  
"Well yes and no." Hermione said. "Has Draco Malfoy been to see you yet?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, he has." He looked at her closely. "He told me a very interesting story."  
  
"I know it to." She said quickly, seeing the suspicion in his eyes. "Please, is he still here?"  
  
"No, no." He shook his head. "Mister Malfoy has already put forth our plan to destroy Voldermort."  
  
Hermione winced at the name. "Plan? You mean, he's already gone to his home? But, what if he gets hurt, or something?" She felt like crying. He left already. How could he have already left?  
  
"The highest-ranked wizards in the world are going to be there with him, later tonight. We'll stop Voldermort, Hermione, and Malfoy will be fine. Have no fears." He finished softly.  
  
"Please, let me go. I can't risk not saying good-bye to him. It might be my only chance." Hermione pleaded. "Please, Professor. What if something happened?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed torn between two decisions. "I don't know Hermione. Maybe just to tell him good-bye. If something DOES happen. Which it will most likely not." He said quickly, seeing the look on her face."  
  
Dumbledore sighed in resignation. "We leave at 5:00."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Draco flew out of the fireplace, landing flat on his face. A sound of frustration came from deep in his throat, and he slowly pulled himself up. Nervously he gathered in his surroundings. Everything in his parlor seemed like it was before he left. It just FELT different.  
  
"Son!" The exclamation from his least favorite voice startled him.  
  
His father walked towards him. "Hope you're ready for tonight." He said softly. "Voldermort can't wait to get his hands on you."  
  
Draco smiled weakly. "Yes, Father." He said convincingly calm. "I'm just as excited as you are. I've been waiting forever for my mark."  
  
His father slapped him on the back in a friendly way, and laughed, coldly. "You better be excited. You know how Voldermort can always sense your feelings." He looked around, then back at his son. "I'll leave you alone now, though. You'll need your rest for tonight."  
  
He chuckled quietly again, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Faintly, Draco heard the soft clicking sound, on the door being locked. Draco finally let his breath out. He was alone. Finally. He was alone, and he could run the plan through his mind as many times he wanted, in peace at that.  
  
He would meet Dumbledore before anyone came, at around 5:30. They would discuss anything Draco didn't understand, then Draco would go back up to the house, to settle his nerves. Lord knows he'd have them. Draco leaned back on the couch, which sat across from the fire, then slowly closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
It was 4:30 and Hermione was pacing he room. Thoughts were running through her mind again. Terrible thoughts. Like Draco not surviving. She didn't even know what they were going to do, and it scared her to death.  
  
"Just let them be careful." She prayed silently.  
  
She looked at the clock on her bedside table again, and decided she'd better make her way down to Dumbledore's office. It was time to get started.  
  
  
  
Hermione hadn't enjoyed the trip to the Malfoy Mansion. She was worried that Draco wouldn't be able to meet that. As they walked through the woods next to the house, she searched frantically for a sign of him.  
  
"God, where is he?" She wondered.  
  
Finally, Dumble and the other wizards, (none of which Hermione knew) hushed eachother down. Hermione was confused, but realized at once that they were listening to the footsteps coming their way. Slick, sliver-blonde hair was seen coming their way, and Draco stepped into the clearing.  
  
  
  
o.O What is going to happen? Sol. (snorts out loud) Just in case =). I hope ya'll enjoy this. For the few that are reading it. It's almost done! 


	5. Chapter 5

WoO 12 reviews! =) I'm so happy. Well, neways, onto the story. This MIGHT be the last chapter, but if it's not, there'll just be one more. Also I noticed a type on the last chapter. At the top it said Chapter 3. Well it was chapter 4. I don't think ya'll cared though. So, have fun reading!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Draco looked around at the wizards, his face expressionless. Then, his gaze fell on Hermione. His mouth opened in surprise. Hermione could feel other eyes on her too.  
  
Finally she couldn't take it. In a flash, she was in his arms. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her, and sighed.  
  
"You had me so worried, Draco." Hermione said softly.  
  
He shivered as he felt her talking, her lips on his neck. "I'll be fine, Herm. No need to worry. Everything's going to be fine. We'll catch that Voldermort. And then" he paused, "we can be together."  
  
They heard a cough and someone clearing their throats from the wizard's directions.  
  
Hermione took a death breath, filling her lungs with his familiar smell. She glanced at the wizards, than began talking again. "I- I just." Her voice trailed off. She looked into his eyes, and kissed him once more. "I just want you to be careful." She finished lamely.  
  
"Why can't I tell him I love him." She sighed sadly, and he was pulled away to converse with the Ministry Wizards. She sat on the same log she had been sitting down on before. He said everything was going to be all right. I KNOW everything's going to be okay.  
  
  
  
Draco pushed himself up the hill, back to the mansion. He was praying that Hermione trusted him. He knew in his heart that many things, horrible things, could go wrong. But he couldn't tell her that. It would just make things worse.  
  
He pulled open the door and snuck back up the parlor room. Hopefully his father hadn't checked-up on his recently. Draco unlocked the door with his wand, and walked inside. He sat stiffly back on the couch, his stomach growling.  
  
Near 9:00, his Father burst into the room, a huge, cold, smile on his face. He spoke few words, and literally dragged Draco through the halls. They walked out of the door, his father slamming it behind him. Draco recognized the path they were taking. It was the path to where Dumbledore and all the other wizards were stationed. He almost smiled to himself, realizing their plan just might go right. He was roughly pulled into the clearing, finding twenty-or-so black-cloaked people roaming around. His father was also one of those.  
  
"Deatheaters. This is what I'm supposed to become." Draco thought to himself. He needed to be careful now, though. Voldermort could see what he was thinking easily. Especially if that thought was betrayal.  
  
"Son," His father's voice broke into his thoughts. "These are your friends now." He smile gleamed in the moonlight, and Draco shivered.  
  
"Yes, Father." Draco said numbly. His father showed him off, and Draco was constantly being congratulated, when all he wanted to say was that he hated all of them, and that he would rather die than become one of them.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and everyone instantly stopped talking. Voldermort appeared before them. He was tall, with black hair. His eyes were but mere slits. His nose, just as bad. Small little slits in an extremely pale, oval face. His eyes were on fire as he looked around at his followers.  
  
"Hello there." His voice was soft, like a cold breeze. His gaze paused on Draco, then moved on. "I'm so delighted that you could make it here today." He smirked. "We will be giving four new men their dark marks. Something that will change their life forever."  
  
He walked towards him, and many of the people bowed, and kissed his hand. He walked slowly along, and stopped when he reached Draco. Reluctantly, he bowed to him.  
  
"I see that you are nervous." Voldermort hissed softly. "Do you not wish to be in my presence?"  
  
"I am happy to be here, my Lord." Draco answered; hoping he was just imagined the tremor in his voice.  
  
Voldermort stood there, looking closely at him, then moved onto the next person. Draco let out an audible sigh. He then felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard rustling in the bushes behind him.  
  
"Could they make it anymore obvious that they're here?" Panic-stricken, Draco forced himself not to look back. If he did, he would surely give away the wizard's position. So he stood there, his hands behind his back, as Voldermort talked. He told them stories about how their father's had defeated muggles, and powerful wizards, and how he expected the same from the four new boys.  
  
Draco spaced off again, as he heard another rustle behind him. He took a quick glance, but was still caught.  
  
"Malfoy," Voldermort barked, sounding like a Professor from school. "Is there something in the bushes that interests you more than me?"  
  
"Er." Draco stuttered. "No my Lord. I just thought I heard some noise. It must be some birds, and rodents or something." Draco finished, nervously looking at the other Deatheaters.  
  
Voldermort slowly approached Draco. "You are not a very good liar, my friend." He said softly, pulling out his wand. Raising his wand toward the bushes, he yelled "Stupify," and out fell and unconscious wizard. It was one of the shorter wizards Draco had met earlier. He'd already forgotten the name.  
  
"Now what do we have here." Voldermort squatted down and looked closely at the Wizard, running his finger across the Ministry badge. Before he could say anything, though, he heard a scream from somewhere behind him. Dumbledore stepped out from his hiding place, as other Ministry wizards performed the Cruciatus and Imperius Curse on the Deatheaters. They must have been saving Avada Kedavra for someone in particular. The war had finally begun.  
  
Hermione stood in the bushes. The scene before her made her feel sick. She watched as wizards from both sides, good and bad, fell to the ground. She knew deep inside, that some would never get back up. Where was Draco though? She looked intently for the silver blonde hair. Finally she couldn't take it, so she ran into the battle scene. Curses were flying everywhere as she ran into somebody.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Thank God you're okay!"  
  
He nestled his hair in her hair, and slung his arms around her.  
  
-There will never come a day  
  
You will ever hear me say  
  
That I want, or need to be without you  
  
I want to give my all-  
  
"You bastard." A cold voice rang out over the noise. "How dare you betray me." Voldermort walked slowly toward Draco, his wand pointed straight in between his eyes. "You've ruined everything I've worked for." He said, his eyes blazing red with fury.  
  
-Baby just hold me  
  
Simply control me  
  
Because your arms,  
  
They keep away the lonelies-  
  
Draco, sensing danger, pushed Hermione gently away. "Please Hermione. Just get away. Before you get hurt." He kissed her on the lips. "I love you."  
  
Voldermort's voice got louder, as his words filled with rage. "You will now have to pay with you're life." His eyes filled with enjoyment. "Adava Kedavra."  
  
-When I look into your eyes  
  
Then I realize  
  
All I need is you in my life  
  
All I need is you in my life-  
  
  
  
Hermione watched as he fell. His eyes showed shock, his face showed determination. She ran to him. Her tears blurring her vision. She tripped over rocks, and branches, and bodies. She fell on her knees next to him. Draco lay there, his eyes looking up at the stars. She ran her hand over his face, choked with tears, and rage. Faintly, she heard a familiar voice yelling, then a loud pop. She looked up, just in time to see Voldermort apparate. She didn't care. She just wanted Draco back. The tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Draco." her voice cracked. "I never had a chance to say it back." Hermione put her head in her hands.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. She sat there next to him and cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
o.O I'm horrible. I let him die. =( Oh well, there's going to be ONE MORE CHAPTER, and then I'm thinking about a sequel. Oh yeah, the song was called "Never Felt This Way" By Alicia Keys.  
  
Thanks for reading, and review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya'll. Yeah, DracosGirlMakayla, I agree. The first couple of chapter's were slow, but finally I got the whole thing going. Well here's the LAST chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione looked down at her clothing. A black dress, black shoes. It matched how she was feeling inside very well. She walked along the corridors cold, and alone. Most people had avoided her when they found out what happened. Hermione knew what they were thinking. She knew they thought she wasn't strong, and that if they said anything relating to Draco, she would breakdown. They were wrong though. What she needed most now, WERE friends. People she could talk to, ones who understood how she was feeling.  
  
She slowly walked toward the Great Hall. They would be holding a ceremony for Draco. She was happy they were doing it. And she was going to talk. She was going to tell them how she felt. She opened the doors, and walked towards the front of the hall. Hermione would be sitting at the head table today, just today. Normally it would have excited her, but now, it only reminded her of why she was there.  
  
She sat down, and looked over the sea of faces. She picked out many Gryffindor's, including Ron, and Harry. Their eyes were on her, including many of the Slytherins. She noticed Pansy's eyes weren't filled with sympathy, but merely cruel jealousy, and dislike.  
  
"Well, maybe if Draco had loved her none of this would have happened." Hermione thought, a chill going down her spine.  
  
She suddenly felt like she could have saved him from his death. But then again, she would not have been able to save him from the worst decision he could have made. Either way, nothing would have turned out right.  
  
Dumbledore stood up then. His words were soft and gentle, and soon Hermione found herself staring out the window. Wishing she wasn't hearing the sad words that brought back the horrid memories. Tears were threatening to come, as she heard Dumbledore speaking. Telling everyone of how brave Draco had been. How he had stood up to Voldermort, even after seeing others struck down. Finally, though, he told them that some one else had something to say, and he said Hermione's name. Hermione stood up. Her knees felt like Jell-O.  
  
Slowly she walked to the stand, where Dumbledore had previously been talking.  
  
"Draco was brave." Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore did not lie. He saved me from Voldermort. But also, he saved me from myself. I still remember watching him when he ate those blasted flavored jelly- beans. He would only eat the orange ones. He said that it was the only one that wasn't used as a house color."  
  
Hermione took a breath, and found the nerve to talk again. Even with those damned tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"He taught me a lot. Even in our short time together, he showed me himself, under those incredible gray eyes. Draco Malfoy was a one and a life-time love." She heard people rustle as they heard the word love. She chuckled softly, wiping away a tear. "Yes, I loved him, with all of my heart. And I didn't even get to tell him. So if you love someone, tell him or her. I thought I would always be able to confide in him. But now, we only have him in our dreams, and in our memories."  
  
Hermione looked around once more. "May he rest in peace."  
  
She walked out of the Great Hall nearly twenty minutes after the others left. Dumbledore had talked to her. He told her that they were going after Voldermort. Hermione agreed right away, and joined their forces. She walked outside, and sat next to the lake.  
  
"At least the Giant Squid was enjoying himself." Hermione thought bitterly.  
  
She was looking out over the horizon, when the tears started falling again. She placed her head in her hands, and sobbed.  
  
"How can I live without you Draco." She muttered out-loud.  
  
"You still have him." A voice behind her said softly. Ginny stood there, her hands in her pockets. "You have him in your dreams, and your thoughts, just like you said. I've been looking for you 'Moine." She sat next to her.  
  
Hermione seemed surprised. "What for?"  
  
"I want you to tell me about you and Draco. I want to give you my shoulder. I should have talked to you sooner. And when I saw you standing there, talking, you looked like you had so much pain. I felt like I haven't done my part as your friend. And I want to make it up to you." Ginny said, looking down at her hands.  
  
Hermione looked at her. "We met in the library." She went on to tell her of their kisses, of their laughs. Hermione looked out over the lake.  
  
"You know, I had a dream about him." She leaned on Ginny. "He was standing there, smiling. And I ran to him. We sat there, and hugged. He whispered to me, saying he wouldn't be there in life, but our love would be. And then he kissed me. I know I could feel it." Hermione sniffed, and looked up to find Ginny crying. "And then he was gone."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through this Hermione." Ginny said softly, wiping her eyes.  
  
"So am I, Gin." Hermione answered. "So am I."  
  
  
  
Ginny was now gone, and Hermione was alone, walking through the grounds. She looked up the stars, remembering their first kiss. She touched her lip, and closed her eyes, wishing she could still taste him.  
  
"I love you Draco." She said softly. "And no matter what, I'll get Voldermort. You just wait."  
  
It was now her curse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of it. At least for this one. I might make a sequel, but it might be better to leave it a mystery. I dunno yet. We'll see. Please Review! 


	7. Author's Note

Phew, a few wanted me to write a sequel for "Draco, a Slytherin, and Hermione, a Gryffindor" so I am! It took a little while, because I was trying to decide whether to go with trying to find and kill Voldermort, or Hermione, would find her Time Turner, and go back in time to save Draco before he died. Well, the new story will be called, "If Time Could Turn" Well, I hope you read it! Thanks for my reviews, and KEEP reviewing. They make me feel all fuzzy inside =) 


End file.
